


We Are So Cursed (DRV3 Chatfic)

by XxDanganChildYuuxX



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: DRV3ChatFic, Kokichi is just a Meme, Makiroll eats Makirolls :0, Miu Is being slandered QwQ, Multi, NISHISHI, Other, Poly Relationships, Reincarnation AU, Shuichi is done with life, This is my first time making a chatfic ahh-, UWUUUU, chatfic, kaito Luminary of the StAAAARS, other characters included, these Children have no sleep dear god, uwu more to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDanganChildYuuxX/pseuds/XxDanganChildYuuxX
Summary: Kokichi creates a groupchat! What are the odds of it going wrong~?.....Inspired by: StarReads! They’re reallyawesome!Also! Story is ongoing!





	1. Chapter 1

/Kokichi added 15 people to the groupchat/

 

Kokichi: Welcome to your worst nightmare

Ryoma: Lol, jokes on you my entire life is one

Kaede: What is this..

Shuichi: .....

Kokichi: Nishishi~! Enjoy your stay!

Rantaro: Did you just type out your laugh?

Korekiyo: Kukukukuku

Rantaro: oh my god-

Angie: Myahaha~!

Rantaro: HNGGG-

Miu: What the fuck is this ya little twink?!

Kokichi: it's a group chat, sheesh you really are dumb

Miu: Shut your Trap ya little virgin!

Kiibo: Ah! This will be a great way to chat with each other!

Tsumugi: This is gonna be a disaster!

Tenko: IF THOSE DEGENERATES BOTHER YOU PING ME SO I CAN BURN THEM!

Gonta: Hello friends! Gonta is happy to be able to chat with you :D

Tenko: you too Gonta! :D

Kaito: what happens to burning the males?!

Himiko: Gonta is everyone's exception you idiot

Maki: Do you want to die?

Tenko: HEY! DONT TALK TO HIMIKO THAT WAY!

Kaito: Maki-roll! Your here!

Maki: oh kaito

Kirumi: Ah, this will make it easier for me to ask you all

Kokichi removed admin rights from 10 people

 

Miu: WHY THE FUCK DOES AMAMI HAVE ADMIN RIGHTS?!

Kokichi added admin rights to two people

 

Angie: Myahahah~! Thank you Kokichi! Atua will remember this!

Shuichi: thanks Kokichi

Kokichi: Nishishi~! Your welcome you two! And miu, because Amami is Dad

Amami: Wait What the fuck-

Kokichi: Korekiyo is also Dad~!

Korekiyo: ........

Amami: ........

Kokichi: come on guys! Say it!

Amami: alright if it's alright with him

Korekiyo: I'm fine with it

Rantaro: okie dokie... Me and Korekiyo are dating!

Kokichi: FINALLY

Shuichi: nice , we feed on the gay

Angie: Myahaha~! Atua blesses the new couple!

Ryoma: congrats dads

Himiko: nyeh.. congratulations

Kirumi: I congratulate you two

Kaede: Nice!! Let's celebrate!

Tenko: even if your degenerate males Tenko will say Congrats!

Gonta: Congrats :D

Tsumugi: OMG yazzz brb

Kokichi: Lolz watch there will be Pinterest compilations of u 2 in a few hours

Miu: Plain Jane's  already making it!

Kiibo: Congrats to you guys!

Kokichi: Aww! Even Kiiboy congratulates You two! See!?

Kiibo: Is that a Robophobic remark!?

Maki: Congrats I guess..?

Kaito: anyone wanna celebrate?!

Korekiyo: thank you everyone! And sure kaito

Rantaro: if he's down for it I am

Kirumi: I'll drive, should we go to Max's?

Kokichi: YESSS!

Kirumi: okay get ready in 4 minutes or I'm leaving you

15 people went offline

Kaede: Hey! I said that earlier why was I ignored?!

Kokichi went online

Kokichi: because we Stan one space idiot

Kokichi went offline

Kaede: What is this slander?!

Kaede went offline

 


	2. //Next Day?! Owo//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi: I just Realised that we haven’t changed our names yet~!
> 
> Maki: Wait Kokichi no-
> 
> Kokichi has changed 16 names

Kokichi: I just realised that we haven't changed our nicknames yet  
Maki: wait Kokichi No-  
Kokichi has changed his name to GayPanta  
GayPanta changed 15 names  
Gaypanta: Nishishi~! This is amazing  
Murder'yAunt:.......  
MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint: you little shit  
Emobabe: Kokichi What the fuck?  
TheClassRep??lmao: What is this slander?!  
InsertBadName: Ya little shota twink! This ain't even funny!  
<3Mom<3: Kokichi...  
AvocaDad(Gay): I'm not even gonna argue this is cool  
Gay(mysterious)Dad: OWO?  
AvocaDAD(gay): WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KIYO?!  
Gay(mysterious)Dad: Woah great, you just thanos snapped the Kore from my name  
GiveThisManAHug: Gdi Kiyo is memeingjsnsjwksns  
RobophobesMustDie: Thank you Kokichi :D  
AtuaIsLove: Myahahah~! Yet again Atua will remember this Kokichi!  
PureBugBoiWeStan: Gonta no understand but Gonta loves it!  
GayPanta: Aww! Thanks big guy!  
FeministAtLarge: Hell Yeah! Thanks ya degenerate!  
<~~Sleep UwU~~>: nyeh, could be worse  
TumblerGirl101: Yeaaah~! Arigatou Kokichi~!  
InsertBadName: Shut up you weeb!  
MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint: ARENT we JAPANESE?!  
Emobabe: Blocked  
ClassRep??lmao:Reported  
GiveThisManAHug: Canceled  
FeministAtLarge: Unvalid  
MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint: :')  
AvocaDAD(Gay): yOYOYO WHATS UP ITS RANTARO BACK AGAIN WITH SOME MINECRAFT VIDS-  
Gay(mysterious)Dad: gdi I don't get why I'm dating you  
AvocaDAD(Gay): :(  
Gay(mysterious)Dad: But I love you  
AvocaDAD(Gay): :)  
InsertAbadName: LMAO you 2 are so gay  
Emobabe: seconded  
Murder'yAunt: thirded  
<~~Sleep~~>: fourthed  
GayPanta: fifthed  
InsertBadName: Lmao  
<3Mom<3: Why is this my family?  
GayPanta: UwU  
MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint:  begone Thot  
AtuaIsLove: men can't be thots??  
Emobabe: Try me Lol  
RobophobesMustDie: Anyways.. should we change the topic before someone kills someone?  
<3Mom<3: yes me and Saihara would Definitely love to not sign some paperwork regarding a corpse  
FeministAtLarge: HEY DEGENERATES, THE LADY HAS SPOKEN  
<~~Sleep~~>: how about kiibo?  
FeministAtLarge: And that degenerate Male!  
GayPanta changed his name to 100%Gay  
100%Gay: Isn't that robophobic?  
MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint: why don't you ask the man himself?!  
RobophobesMustDie: in my database it concludes that it was not Robophobic  
FeministAtLarge: Hah!  
<~~Sleep~~>: woah... Tenko got spared  
FeministAtLarge: Mmhm~! are you proud of me Himiko?!  
<~~Sleep~~>: your still in the friend zone  
FeministAtLarge:.....  
TumblerGirl101: RIP BIGGEST LESBIAN  
100%Gay changed the groupchat's name to Mega Gay's Coming your way  
<<<<>>>>  
Himiko: mOther I love that girl  
Kirumi: I know, why don't you just tell her?  
Himiko: N E V E R  
Kirumi: my goodness  
<<<>>>  
Tenko: Mom help how do I gay?  
Kirumi: I am not sure myself  
Tenko: I just wish she liked me back T-T  
Kirumi: I-  
Kirumi has went offline  
Tenko: AHHH! I'm scaring all the beautiful females  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100%gay|Kokichi  
> Emobabe| Shuichi  
> MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint | Kaito  
> Murder’yAunt | maki  
> ClassRep??lmao | Kaede  
> InsertBadName | miu  
> AvocaDAD(gay) | Rantaro  
> Gay(mysterious)Dad | Korekiyo  
> <~~Sleep~~> | Himiko  
> FeministAtLarge | Tenko  
> <3Mom<3 | Kirumi  
> AtuaIsLove | Angie  
> RobophobesMustDie | kiibo  
> TumblerGirl101 | Tsumugi  
> GiveThisManAHug | Hoshi  
> PureBugBoiWeStan | Gonta


	3. /lel everyone’s High Omg/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi: niSHISHI
> 
> in which everyone’s high??

<>  
100%Gay: niSHIHSISHI-  
AvocaDAD(gay): Kokichi What the Fuck  
100%Gay: oH hey rAntAro  
Gay(mysterious)dad: is he high?  
Emobabe: I think... wait....   
Blocked: You know something about this Saihara?  
Emobabe:...  
Emobabe: Miu! @reported  
Reported: Whaddya want la lil virgin?!  
Emobabe: did you spike the panta that was inside the fridge?  
Reported: Guilty as charged!  
AvocaDAD(Gay): GDI MIU  
FeministAtLarge: The Degenerate Male is acting weird!  
100%gay: hnGGGGGG  
AvocaDAD(gay): I- WAIT KIYO WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Emobabe: Why what happend?!  
AvocaDAD(gay): What did I just witness-  
Dad(mysterious)Gay: you just watch me inject sleeping drugs on Kokichi   
AvocaDAD(gay): I-  
100%Gay: he then dies  
Dad(mysterious)gay: no that's wrong  
(Emobabe has muted the groupchat for 5 hours, reason: wtf guys)  
100%gay: the fuck happend?  
GiveThisManAHug: backread and you will see the disaster  
100%gay: smh Miu I knew it  
Reported: ehhh-  
AtuaIsLove: it's the sixth time it happened~!  
Reported: sorry..  
100%gay: it's fine but god stop tampering with shit I place my name on, unless you want your name to be changed to Kokichi then sure~!  
Reported: whatever ya lil lying abortion  
<~~Sleep~~>: I'm kinda hungry????   
<3Mom<3: I have prepared food, please come downstairs  
100%Gay: HECK YEAH   
Everyone has went offline  
<<>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kork Protagonist Material :000  
> 100%gay|Kokichi  
> Emobabe| Shuichi  
> MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint | Kaito  
> Murder'yAunt | maki  
> ClassRep??lmao | Kaede   
> InsertBadName | miu  
> AvocaDAD(gay) | Rantaro   
> Gay(mysterious)Dad | Korekiyo  
> <~~Sleep~~> | Himiko  
> FeministAtLarge | Tenko   
> <3Mom<3 | Kirumi   
> AtuaIsLove | Angie  
> RobophobesMustDie | kiibo  
> TumblerGirl101 | Tsumugi  
> GiveThisManAHug | Hoshi  
> PureBugBoiWeStan | Gonta


	4. /Kokichi is Screeching/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GamerGirl: The game isn’t Rigged Kokichi, Your just Bad at it
> 
> HappyGay: 
> 
> HappyGay: That’s Cold, Chiaki
> 
> GamerGirl: :)

<>  
AvocaDAD(gay): lmao, guys, Kokichi is screeching, we were playing Super Bunny man Lmaoooo  
Emobabe: why in the world are you guys awake at 12!  
AvocaDAD(gay): Could day the same for you Saihara  
Emobabe: ...  
InsertAbadName: Lmao is the virgin listening to Emo music?  
Emobabe: first of all its good music, a heathen like you would never understand Miu, second of all, yes, I am  
InsertAbadName: W-WHA! You Just Called me a heathen!  
<3Mom<3: please go to sleep children  
InsertAbadName: Hnggg- Fine!  
InsertAbadName has logged off  
<3mom<3: Same for you three  
100%gay: BUT MOOOOOOM WHERE HAVING A GAME NIGHTTTTT QWQ  
<3Mom<3: .... Fine   
100%gay has changed their name too HappyGay  
HappyGay: Thanks mom~!  
<3Mom<3: Your Welcome   
<3Mom<3 has gone offline  
HappyGay: HOLY FRICK, TARO HOW THE FUCK!  
HappyGay: WAIT WHY THE FRICK IS IT TYPING IN THE GC?!  
AvocaDAD(gay): ha, I put your voice mail on  
HappyGay: this isn't fair QwQ  
Emobabe has logged off  
MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint: LMAOOO KOKICHI IS SCREAMING THIS IS GOLD AHAHAHAH  
HappyGay: FUCK YOU MOMOTA-CHAN  
Gay(mysterious)Dad: This game is interesting to say the least  
HappyGay: NO IT ISNT ITS RIGGED I TELL YOU! RIGGED!  
AvocaDAD(gay) changed his name to AvocaDAD   
AvocaDAD: Wait, there's one more person playing with us, lemme add her real quick   
AvocaDAD added GamerGirl to the chat  
GamerGirl: Kokichi the game isn't rigged, your just bad at it  
HappyGay:....  
HappyGay: That's cold, Chiaki  
GamerGirl: :)  
GamerGirl has left the chat  
HappyGay: Welp! Gotta focus on the game! Bye gays!  
Everyone who was awake logged off  
<<>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HappyGay|Kokichi  
> Emobabe| Shuichi  
> MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint | Kaito  
> Murder'yAunt | maki  
> ClassRep??lmao | Kaede   
> InsertBadName | miu  
> AvocaDAD | Rantaro   
> Gay(mysterious)Dad | Korekiyo  
> <~~Sleep~~> | Himiko  
> FeministAtLarge | Tenko   
> <3Mom<3 | Kirumi   
> AtuaIsLove | Angie  
> RobophobesMustDie | kiibo  
> PureBugBoiWeStan | Gonta  
> TumblerGirl101 | Tsumugi  
> GiveThisManAHug | Hoshi


	5. //KOKICHI AND HIS SQUAD//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirder’yAunt: Wait, You have a “Squad”?
> 
> HappyGay: AKRK CHILL SQUAD  
> ASSEMBLE!

<< **Many Gays Coming your way >>**

 **Classrep??Lmao:**  can anyone explain why Angie, Kokichi, Rantaro and Korekiyo look different and are drinking ice tea in the common room?

 **Emobabe:** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~what the heck did you say?

 **ClassRep??lmao:** Exactly what I said

 **< 3Mom<3:**What did they do this time?

 **InsertABadName:** Why don’t you ask them?!

 **PureBugBoiWeStan:** _Gonta thinks Oma-Kun looks good with his hair tied up_! Same with Angie-san Her hair Tied in Bun aswell! Also Kiyo-san!

**ClassRep??Lmao:** _they Kinda do look great, I never seen Kokichi without his scarf tho, and who made angie’s Clothes? Wait, now that I think about it, they all have matching sweaters..._

**MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint:** _Gosh I think it’s a Cult!_

**EmoBabe:**   _Wha- Why don’t we just ask them?_

 **Murder’yAunt:**  @HappyGay @gay(Mysterious)Dad @AvocaDad @AtuaIsLove

**4 people are online**

**HappyGay:** what do y’all want >:( I was chilling with my squad!

 **FemenistAtLarge:** You Guys We’re acting weird! And We were curious- WAIT DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO ANGIE YOU DEGENERATE MALES?!

 **HappyGay:** What the heck are you saying tenko! Your so Rude! I would never Harm another Squad Member! That’s Betreyal!

**AtuaIsLove: ^**

**Gay(Mysterious)Dad: ^**

**AvocaDAD: ^**

**Murder’yAunt:** Wait, you have a “Squad”?

 **HappyGay:** AKRK CHILL SQUAD ASSEMBLE!

 **AtuaIsLove:** Present! Squad Team Member, Assistant, Angie Yonaga! Here to say Howdy and Hallelujah~!

 **AvocaDAD:** Present! Squad Team Member, Caretaker, Rantaro Amami! Here to say Howdy and Hallelujah~!

 **Gay(Mysterious)Dad:** Present! Squad Team Member, treasurer, Korekiyo shinguiji! Here to say Howdy and Hallelujah~!

 **HappyGay:** And Last but not the least! Present! Squad Team Member, Leader, Kokichi oma, Here to say Howdy and Hallelujah~!

**AtuaIsLove: Together**

**AvocaDAD: We make**

**Gay(mysterious)Dad: The**

**HappyGay: AKRK CHILL SQUAD!**

**everyone:**

**MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint:** Its a Cult! Called it!

**HappyGay:** **Call it that again and I’ll rip your insides**

**MyknightInShingGalaxyPrint: AH-**

**Everyone has gone offline**

 

 

~~ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HappyGay|Kokichi  
> Emobabe| Shuichi  
> MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint | Kaito  
> Murder'yAunt | maki  
> ClassRep??lmao | Kaede   
> InsertBadName | miu  
> AvocaDAD | Rantaro   
> Gay(mysterious)Dad | Korekiyo  
> <~~Sleep~~> | Himiko  
> FeministAtLarge | Tenko   
> <3Mom<3 | Kirumi   
> AtuaIsLove | Angie  
> RobophobesMustDie | kiibo  
> PureBugBoiWeStan | Gonta  
> TumblerGirl101 | Tsumugi  
> GiveThisManAHug | Hoshi


	6. //The Gay Adventures??//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HappyGay: This Username is Old
> 
> Emobabe: Why don’t you change it?

**Try <<<<Many Gays Coming your Way>**

**HappyGay:** can you believe they’re actually having a 3 week trip with all the classes?

 **InsertABadName:** Did you do thatLie Detector check right?!

 **HappyGay:** Mmhm! And they weren’t lying....

 **FeministAtLarge:** TENKO HATES THIS IDEA! WHY MUST THE ROOMATES BE A GIRL AND A BOY!

 **AvocaDAD:** True ^ don’t try anything on anyone alright guys? 

 **HappyGay:** You accuse ME?! the GAYEST MAN ALIVE?! >:00000

 **AvocaDAD:** Nah, don’t worry, I understand the Gays, but, I’m taking precautions cause I know Tenko’s gonna kick the degenerates Asses if we try something

 **FeministAtLarge:** Damn straight you degenerate! Himiko! Stay safe! Same with all of you girls!

 **gay(mysterious)Dad:** I wonder what we will be doing on that trip tho? Isn’t it like, survival thing? But it’s itonic considering we’ll be sleeping in a hotel -_-

 **PureBugBoiWeStan:** Gonta is Excited to see Bug Friends <3

 **< ~~Sleep~~>:** And This, My friends, is why Gonta Must be Protected

 **GiveThisManAHug:** ^

 **< 3Mom<3:** Children, Pack your stuff, we’ll be leaving tomorrow, I can help if you guys want me too

 **MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint:** Alrighty! Disassemble Guys!

**16 people have gone offline**


	7. //The Trip! Part 1//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HappyGay: My Username needs to be changed >:0
> 
> AvocaDAD has changed 1 name

<<<<Many **Gays Coming Your Way >>**

**ClassRep??Lmao:** Can someone Please Change my name?

**HappyGay has changed ClassRep??Lmao's username to Kayayday**  
  
**Kayayday:**

**kayayday:** Could be worse 

**Kayayday:** now guys, well be leaving in 3 hours, does anyone need help in packing??

**InsertABadName:** My bag wont fucking close!

**MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint:** I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE REST OF WHATEVER THE HELL THAT WAS!

**InsertABadName:** Those are my precious inventions ya dumb space idot! >:(

**MyKnightInShinyGalaxyPrint:** Fuck you, Miu

**InsertABadName:** Yeah yeah, i get that alot! now help me!

**2 people went offline**

**TumblerGirl101:** Angie~! want me to help you with those stuff?

**AtuaIsLove:** Thanks Tsumugi~!

**GiveThisManAHug:** When the fuck did bags become heavy to carry-

**PureBugBoiWeStan:** Gonta could help you, Hoshi-kun! :D

**GiveThisManAHug:** Thanks big guy :)

**4 people have gone offline**

**AvocaDAD:** yo kork Kichi, can ya'll help me? i dunno why but i cant seem to pack

**HappyGay:** Sure~! but i need help to :3 lets bring all of our bags in Taro's room?

**Gay(mysterious)Dad:** I agree

**AvocaDAD:** Door's open

**3 people have gone offline**

**Emobabe:** Kiibo, have you seen my hat?

**RobophobesMustDie:** Ah! if i'm correct, its in the common room 

**Emobabe:** thanks Kiibo

**2 people have gone offline**

**< 3Mom<3:** Hurry up! We are advised to be 50 minutes early, we'll walk as a class to the venue where we will wait for the bus, chop chop everyone

**< 3mom<3 has gone offline**

**FeministAtLarge:** Himiko! Want me to help you?

**< ~~Sleep~~>: **Yes Please

**2 people have gone offline**

**< <Many Gays Coming your way>>**

**HappyGay:** Can someone change my name~?

**AvocaDAD changed 1 name**

**SupremeLeader™️:** Thanks Taro~!

**Murder’yAunt:** Does everyone Have their Roomies?

**< ~~Sleep~~>:** Yeah, and Tenko looks like she’s gonna kill someone

**Emobabe:** I AM NOT GOING TO SIGN ANY PAPERWORK TODAY- Anyways, Kaede, can you tell us who’s partners are who?

**Kayayday:** Sure! Some of these parings are a bit unusual...

•Kiibo - Miu

•Tenko - Kokichi

•Gonta - Himiko

•Tsumugi - Rantaro

•Kirumi - Korekiyo

•Kaede - Shuichi

• Maki - Kaito

•Ryoma Angie

thats it 

**FeministAtLarge:** OF ALL THE DEGENERATE MALES IT HAD TO BE THE MOST! IM GLAD GONTA IS WITH HIMIKO THO! HES THE ONLY DEGENERATE MALE IN THIS CLASS TO TRUST! >:(

**SupremeLeader™️:** I feel offended Tenko!

**FeministAtLarge:** Shut up Degenerate!

**MyknightInShinyGalaxyPrint: Woah! I’m with maki roll!**

**< 3Mom<3: **Rest up everyone, keep your phones, you might get sick on the bus

**everyone has gone offline**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im screeching, I wrote the entire chapter once again because A03 crashed on me QwQ


	8. ///////

Hewwo, sorry if the next chapter is a long wait- I’m kinda busy, it’s gonna come soon

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu, hows my writing- probably not good QwQ Make sure to stay safe everyone!


End file.
